parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gummi Bears meet Tarzan part 17
they ride on the boat getting ready to board the ship Jane oh Tarzan i cant imagine whats in store for you youre gonna see the world and everyones gonna want to meet you kings and scentist and famous writers Professer Porter yes Darwin and Kipling Queen Victoria Jane i havent met her but shes awfully nice Tarzan and ill be with Jane Grammi yes Tarzan after all i think being with Jane is more important to you than the ape family that raised you and wont accept you Jane oh yes yes oh slippery Tarzan Tarzan as they board the ship Thugs nab them and lock away Jane Professer Porter and the Captain away in the celler Cubbi whats going on oh no the Thugs grab the Gummi Bears and tie them up in chains and they grab Tarzan holding on to him real tight Tarzan Jane Clayton whats going on here Cubbi Clayton thank goodness please help these guys are out of control you must stop them Tarzan yes Clayton please help Clayton have we met ah yes the apeman Tarzan Clayton you you and Clayton hits Tarzan in the stomach with his gun Clayton so sorry for the rude welcoming old boys but i cant have you guys making a scene when i put your fury friends in there cages Grammi what Clayton you double crossing dirtbag youll be in serious trouble for this Clayton do i know you hmm oh yes i do youre the Gummi Bears by the way i have a buddy who also knows you suddenly Duke Igthorn emerges out of nowhere and interdouces himself Duke Igthorn ta duh miss me Gummi Bears Zummi Duke Igthorn how did you get here and how did you meet Clayton Duke Igthorn well Gummi Bear very simple really you see i escaped the prison Kinh Gregor threw me in and i boarded ship where i met Clayton the greatest poacher in the world he recruited me to help him hunt down gorillas and when i told him about you guys he decided to surprise me on that now i have the Gummi Bears locked in chains ha ha ha Tarzan but why Clayton why for three hundred pounds sterling a head i actually have you to thank my boy couldnt have done it without you lock him up with the others Duke Igthorn and throw the Gummi Bears in there with him and they toss Tarzan and the Gummi Bears in the celler and lock it tight so they cannot escape and then they get on the boat and head for shore Tarzan ah ah ah ah on shore Terk and Tantor overhere it Tantor that sounded like Tarzan he sounded like he was in trouble and the Gummi Bears might also be in trouble as well Terk well why dont they just get their new friends to help them i dont care but Tantor is fed up with Terks attitude and grabs her in his trunk Tantor thats it ive had it with you and your emotoinal contrapsition Tarzan and the Gummi Bears need us and were gonna help them now pipe down and hang on tight we got a boat to catch and Terk and Tantor jump off the cliff and into the sea Tantor ive never felt so alive Terk good cause im gonna kill ya Tantor no time for that now little missy and they pass the boat Clayton Duke Igthorn and his men are on and head for the ship Category:Tarzan Movie Spoofs